


Calming the Hell Down

by Zoe_Dameron



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anger Management, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Dameron/pseuds/Zoe_Dameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Kylo Ren never has the decency to just *ask* for what he needs (sexually or not) he tries mental tricks, telepathy, downright manipulation - Hux has had enough!!!" (http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3961.html?thread=8152441#cmt8152441)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calming the Hell Down

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to leave a note explaining that, well, looking back at the prompt I only _barely_ filled it. Like, a surface-level fill. So, I apologize for that. I just got really hooked by the "use your words" bit, and it wrote itself.

Hux was at the command station when he heard the familiar march of two Stormtroopers behind him. He turned when they addressed him, his face in a permanent state of harsh annoyance.  
  
“General Hux, sir, RZ-4729 and I were patrolling wing 2B-103, and… it’s Lord Ren. You told us to alert you in the event he seems… uh, _agitated_ , sir.”  
  
_Oh for the love of –_  
  
“…Is this a specific room, or just… the wing itself?”  
  
“Room 881m, sir.”  
  
_The interrogation room. Shit. If we lost another prisoner, I swear to –_  
  
“Thank you for your diligence, RZ-4864 and RZ-4729. Please report to Captain Phasma that I have requested you both be reassigned to a different route for today. If she needs to verify with me, she can contact me. Dismissed.”  
  
Both Stormtroopers saluted before turning heel and exiting the station. Hux pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, allowing his deep breaths to center him enough to, once again, calm Ren down.  
  
Room 881m is close, but Hux can already hear Ren’s ruckus with a quadrant between them. Many people were scared of Ren, and rightly so. The blend of uncontrollable anger and almost limitless power was a dangerous combination, and Ren had been known to Force choke out a passing Stormtrooper over a bad mood. Hux, on the other hand, was never frightened by Ren’s antics. The two had found a level of mutual respect. And anger. A mutual anger.  
  
Upon entering room 881m, Hux’s suspicions were confirmed that yes, once again, another damned prisoner had escaped. It didn’t take a genius to deduce this from the mangled and smoking interrogation chair (and wall console, and once-hovering IT-O Interrogator), along with Ren’s unsheathed lightsaber and hunched, manic stance.  
  
Standing in the doorway, Hux leaned against the door frame and folded his arms, waiting for Ren to notice his presence. It didn’t take too long for Ren to finally sense someone was there with him, and he relaxed slightly when he saw it was Hux.  
  
_Ugh. He’s wearing the mask. He knows I can barely understand him through that thing._  
  
“What do you want, General?” Ren managed to grunt out, though he did put away his lightsaber. He was clearly out of breath for absolutely destroying the daylights out of one of their interrogation rooms.  
  
“I want one bloody day where you don’t destroy First Order property. Maybe tomorrow my dreams will come true, Ren?”  
  
If irritated glaring were a sporting event, these two would both somehow take home first place.  
  
“Do you not see that the girl has escaped? What do your Stormtroopers do all day? _Do they hold the kriffing door open for prisoners as they casually kriffing dance out of a First Order ship?_ Leave me.”  
  
Hux sighed. “Ren, I understand that –”  
  
“You don’t understand! You don’t understand at all! Just… hRRGG!! ARHHHG!! LEAVE ME ALONE!” Ren once again drew his lightsaber and swung it around the room, re-destroying the still-glowing wreckage. “Leave me!! Arraaagh!” he shouted again.  
  
Hux hated when he got like this. Kylo Ren was a smart, articulate person. When it came to cold, biting wit, Ren was the only person willing and able to challenge Hux. Outwardly, they seemed to hate each other, but in reality, there was a mutual respect ( _among other things_ ) shared between them. To see Ren reduced to grunts and unrestrained yelling, well… it always disappointed Hux.  
  
Having lost interest and patience watching Ren flail around violently, Hux strode into the room and walked into Ren’s sight line, careful to stay a good deal away from the Jedi weapon. Once Ren noticed him and stopped swinging the saber, Hux held out both arms towards Ren, palms up, fingers gesturing back towards himself slightly. Ren stood panting in silence for a few moments before dropping his head and shuffling towards Hux.  
  
Wrapping his arms around his manic, wonderful, super crazy friend, Hux softly whispered, “It’s okay, it’s okay… _tell me_ ”, into his ear.  
  
Ren had removed his mask and buried his head into Hux’s shoulder. All of his replies were deep, muffled wimpers that Hux didn’t pretend to understand.  
  
“Ren, honey… use your words.”  
  
Kylo Ren took a deeeeeep breath, exhaling slowly.  
  
_There you go, buddy._  
  
“I’m just… I’m so tired of everything going wrong. We had to acquire a ball, Hux. A kriffing _ball_. Look at this mess. Snoke was already upset with me. How did this happen? Tell me what to do, Hux. I know I let my emotions get in my way, and you’re… you’re always so reasonable. And you calm me down. Tell me how we fix this.”  
  
Hux kissed the top of Ren’s forehead, and smiled. 

 


End file.
